


Derek's Personal Shopper

by LittleBlondeMermaid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arcades, Dance Dance Revolution - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Implied Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Shopping, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlondeMermaid/pseuds/LittleBlondeMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek surprises Kira at school and needs help, she wouldn't have guessed she would end up helping him shop or beating him at Dance Dance Revolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's Personal Shopper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hales_halos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hales_halos/gifts).



> This is a loose interpretation of one of the prompts hales_halos gave me: "Kira drags Derek to the mall to go shopping." Also, I hope you don't think that I made Derek too much of an asshole.

The last bell of the day rings. Kira walks down the hall looking for her friends the way she normally does after school. Usually, they hang out a bit before lacrosse practice. She looks down the hallway they normally come down after class when a voice says her name from behind her. 

“Kira.” Derek steps forward from the wall he was leaning against. Though he smiles warmly at her, her heart is beating hard in her chest. 

“Oh crap, Derek.” Kira clutches her chest, but she smiles back at him. “You scared me.” 

Derek chuckles at her for a moment while she regains her composure. 

“I need some help.” He says.

Kira nods her head and follows as Derek walks out of the school and to his SUV. She doesn’t ask questions. She knows that if Derek asked for help, it was serious. 

She has ridden with him once before, and let’s just say it this way: it’s not exactly pleasant. Derek drives like he’s on a racetrack. Probably those werewolf senses help him out, but it still feels like you are going to die. Kira sits quietly while nervously tapping her thumbs against her thighs

“Don’t be nervous.” Derek smiles over at her, letting his eyes change color to the steely blue and a bit of his fangs show in his smile. He’s too good looking when he does that. It’s disconcerting for your platonic friends to be so attractive, she thinks to herself. 

“You know you are super creepy looking when you do that,” Kira blurts out. Derek laughs at her, putting his hand over hers to stop the motion of her tapping. She squirms but stops moving her hands.

“I’m messing around with you,” he says as they pull into the parking lot of the…mall? Derek steps out of the car and hurries over to help her with the step. He seems really tall standing next to her, and she’s wearing a skirt, so it was nice to have help hopping down.

“Is there a supernatural being here or are we going shopping?” Kira asks.

“Shopping,” Derek bites out, pointing his chin towards the door. He looks like he could not care less about this situation.

“Do I need to bring any money?” Kira asks thinking over the contents of her backpack. “Because all I have are quarters for the vending machine.”

“I have money.” Derek puts his hand on the small of Kira’s back to guide her across the parking lot and into the mall. He holds the door open for her, and when she gives him a small nod, he acts bashful. 

They walk next to each other by rows of stores. Derek effectively ignores all the kiosk owners trying to give him samples, but Kira can’t help but smile at them. So, by the time they get to the glass doors of Derek’s store of choice, she has two flyers and a tester of hand cream.

The doors are pushed open by a salesman. Inside, there are rows of suits and dresses. There are a couple pieces of white furniture in the middle of the room that is sleek and stylish. The few white, shiny, plastic mannequins are posed as if they are walking and wearing clothes suitable for the red carpet.

“Welcome to LaRoche,” the salesman says with a little twinge of disdain. He pans his eyes over Kira’s outfit, and she’s suddenly embarrassed of her colorful striped tights. Kira scans the room for the other shoppers. They could all be featured in a Ralph Lauren catalog.

“Is it okay for me to be here?” Kira mumbles to Derek. Derek pulls his eyebrows together but doesn’t make any verbal response to the question. He walks towards the men’s side of the store and looks behind him when Kira doesn’t instantly follow.

“I have to pick something out to wear.” 

Kira wants to roll her eyes at the statement--duh, you brought me to the mall--but just nods encouragingly. 

“I’m taking Stiles out for Valentine’s day to that Italian place downtown, Bella.” Derek continues.

“Wow. That’s really fancy.” Kira has only heard about it. According to Scott, it doesn’t even have prices on the menu. Scott and Kira’s dates usually involved the movie theater.

“Yeah, and all my clothes go with a leather jacket. So here we are,” Derek grumps out running a hand over a jacket beside him. 

“I take it you don’t like to shop.” 

“Not particularly.” He pulls a plain black suit jacket off the rack. “Laura used to do all the shopping. She really, um, liked this store. I remember her forcing me to carry around her dresses.” He looks at the next jacket on the rack as if it is very important. “Those white chairs are very comfortable.” He points over his shoulder. Kira smiles at the image of Derek laden with women’s clothing and being dragged around by his sister.

“So what can I do to help? I’m not exactly a fashion expert,” Kira points at her t-shirt with a panda bear printed on it.

“That’s why you are perfect for this.” Derek smiles. “Lydia would enjoy it too much. She would pretend I was a life size doll. Malia would hate it. You…well, we’re friends.”

“Really?” Kira asks earnestly, smiling up at Derek. He nods down at her. Suddenly filled with the urge to make this the perfect shopping experience, Kira starts asking a million questions. “Do you want to wear a suit? What if he doesn’t own a suit? Are you going to be doing anything after dinner?” 

Derek cuts her off with a wave of his hand.

“I don’t know” Derek says glumly. Kira doesn’t at all like the way he’s looking sadly at his stack of clothes.

“Okay, let’s have you try some things on and see how they look.” Kira waves her hands towards the dressing rooms. Once there, she lets him try on outfit after outfit--suits with ties, blazers over sweaters, sports coats with khakis.

Of course, Derek looks amazing in everything. Seriously, he even looks good in the outfit with the collar that makes him look like a priest. Kira keeps nodding encouragingly and telling him that the outfit would be great, but he comes out looking progressively more pissed off at the activity after every outfit change. He grumpily turns back to the dressing room.

“Want to take a break?” Kira asks before he gets behind the curtain.

“What do you have in mind?” Derek looks over his shoulder when he asks.

Once he changes back into his street clothes, Kira pulls him by the hand through the mall--back past the kiosks. This time, she’s not taking any hand cream. He follows her, letting his hand be pulled in front of him. She may be a kitsune, but a werewolf is stronger than a kitsune any day. If he wanted to, she wouldn’t be able to pull him anywhere.

Kira pauses at the opening to the arcade. Derek looks like he may become overwhelmed by the blinking lights and the ringing noise coming off the machines, but he smiles at a set of small children that run in front of him and Kira.

“What do you want to play first?” Kira says excitedly. “There’s racing games over there. Pinball machines are that way. Skeeball is over there.” Kira points to various machines around the room.

“Do they have a basketball game?” Derek asks, and Kira suddenly pulls him towards the back of the arcade. They only stop on the way to the wall of basketball hoop games to get tokens. 

Kira and Derek stand side by side at two machines. They press go at the same time, and basketballs come rolling forward. Derek sinks nearly every ball even though the metal hoop is moving side to side. Kira got a couple, but Derek was the clear winner in the end. Derek grins broadly at his win and puffs up his chest. They both collect the tickets that the machine spits out for them. Derek has a long strip of tickets, but Kira only has four.

“Oh, I’d like to see you try Dance Dance Revolution,” Kira says at his smug reaction. Derek laughs and hands her the tickets.

“Sure, it is your turn to pick the game.” Derek smiles at her. She leads him to a machine where two very talented dancers are playing. They watch for a minute, but it’s obvious that the streak isn’t going to end anytime soon. “Are you as good as they are?” Derek asks, looking sheepish.

“No” Kira giggles, “Have you seen me try to walk down stairs? I’m hardly graceful like these guys.” 

“Good, because I’m going to be really bad at this.” Derek smiles. “I’m having a lot of fun. I haven’t been to an arcade in ages.” 

Kira looks up happily at him, but Derek is watching the two kids dancing. 

“How did you find this place?” Derek asks.

“Scott took me here on our first date.” Kira says as Derek pensively looks down at her. “He bought me a little stuffed animal holding a heart with his winnings. It was cute.” She shrugs. 

“And you liked that?” Derek asks. Kira nods, a little confused. “I’ve never really taken Stiles out. We eat a lot of takeout and watch movies at the loft. And we…” Derek stops, blushing a bit.

“I think we’ve all seen his hickeys.” She says as Derek’s blush heads towards his ears. “I am sure he will like wherever you take him.” Derek nods thoughtfully.  
It’s soon their turn to play. Derek and Kira step up on the pad. They both stomp on the up arrow to start the song on easy. Kira tries to get into a flow, missing every couple steps, but she can’t hold in her giggles when she looks over at Derek. He has his bottom lip in between his teeth in concentration. Even with the werewolf senses, he’s still a couple seconds slow on the stomps. His eyes follow the arrows on the screen, but his feet can’t keep up. He doesn’t miss every step, but it’s close. . 

The song is over quickly, and Kira and Derek collect their tickets. Kira won but not by much. They let the people waiting in line get up on the pad, and play a few more games they eventually cash out their tickets for a couple of giant pixie sticks which Derek lets Kira take care of.

“Well, thanks for coming shopping with me” Derek says when he drops her off at her house.

“Thanks for paying for my arcade trip.” Kira starts to move one of her hands forward towards Derek like a hug, but she stops to make a fist. She awkwardly moves her hand again. “High five?” she asks. She can’t believe she’s allowed to be a person some days. 

“High five.” He giggles and high fives her. He waits to drive off until she has opened her front door and waves to him. She had a lot more fun today than she was expecting to have with Derek. She has a couple texts from Scott that she checks before starting her homework.

****  
It’s hard to surprise a werewolf, but Kira figures it is for the best that Derek will recognize her sent. He’ll know that it wasn’t an intruder in his loft, but rather it was a pack mate, a friend. 

She creeps in and out of his loft when she knows he is out to leave his surprise behind. She is a trickster spirit after all.

****

Derek finds the garment bag hanging from spiral staircase. It smells sweet and sugary like Kira. It has a note taped to it.

“I called Bella to make sure you had a reservation still for Valentine’s Day. You didn’t! It’s okay. I got one for you. Be there at 8. Also, I went for the suit with the green tie. It really brought out your eyes. I know you are good for it, but if you don’t pay me back soon, I’ll have to organize a DDR rematch. -- Kira”

Derek smiles at the note and texts Stiles about their date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and thank you to my lovely beta, Amanda (sanam1712 on Tumblr)


End file.
